freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Windy May Aoi
Windy May is a "Legendary Pandora", one of the five sisters of Lab 13. She is Maria Lancelot and Gengo Aoi's daughter and also Kazuha Aoi and Kazuya Aoi's aunt. Background Windy is not a normal human but an artificially cultured individual, who was reproduced from Maria Lancelot's genes. She possesses a stigmata body that is over 80% Stigmatic tissue, but because her body couldn't withstand the power of the Stigma, she was put into suspended animation until the problem was solved. Forty years later during the 12th Nova Clash, she was awakened from her slumber along with her other sisters to join the battle. Appearance Windy has long pink hair, done up in two pigtails. She has a modest bosom, and a pretty face. Forty years before the current time, she wore a short-sleeved blouse, with a black string tie around her neck, and a black skirt that stopped just above her knees. She also had shorter as well as lighter hair. She also wore a knee-length black skirt, in the picture of herself and all the sisters that Kazuya found in Gengo's photo album. Once she's awakened, she bears a green stigmata which protrudes from her collarbone, just like the rest of her sisters. She wears a candy apple red and white-coloured dress, laced shut around her midriff. Her dress ends with a rather short white skirt, red stockings on her legs and medium-heeled shoes on her feet. Personality Windy has a bright and energetic personality, and is rarely seen without a smile on her face, even during the midst of battle. Which was clearly depicted when she was reunited with Kazuya, her nephew, as she was notably elated to see him. Story Valkyrie Introduction Arc She's briefly shown in the photo of all the sisters, and later on in Gengo's flashback. 12th Nova Clash Windy May makes her explosive début in the story, saving Kazuya Aoi from certain death at the hands of an almost humanoid-looking Nova. She immediately recognizes him and says "hello," with a happy wave, seemingly oblivious to the danger Kazuya and his friends faced at that moment. She then raised her war-hammer, and released a powerful energy, far beyond anything capable by Pandora's. "It's alright," she spoke telepathically to Kazuya, "you're all safe now, I won't hurt you." True to her word, her energy healed the wounded Pandora's before her. Satellizer and Arnett had their ghastly injuries mended, Rana and Charles had their dismembered arms restored, and the most surprising of all, completely restored the previously decimated body of Roxanne Elipton. She watched as two of them emotionally embraced, and simply waved at them, as if it wasn't a big deal at all. Suddenly, she felt a malefic presence behind her. She carelessly turned around, just as her enemy released a powerful energy blast at point blank range. Windy's face and neck are blackened with smoke, but suffered no visible injuries whatsoever. She counters with a mighty swing of her hammer, with the same smile on her face. Her attack knocked off half of her opponent's torso, while landed several meters from her previous position, her shocked expression forever frozen on her face. The rest of her body collapsed in a heap on the ground before the victorious Windy May. The others were clearly stunned by what they'd witnessed, but Windy seemed nonchalant. She watched as Kazuya nervously approached her. "Are, are you our ally," he asked nervously. "We're more than allies, Kazuya-kun," she replied cheerfully, "we're family!" At that moment, her other sisters arrived on the scene. "Hey onee-chan!" she called out to Cassandra. "It's Kazuya-kun!" She watched as the two became "reacquainted," and watched as her sister glared at two of the Pandora's who protested her closeness to Kazuya. Soon a helicopter landed nearby, and from it emerged two important people to the sisters: Su-Na Lee, and their father, Gengo Aoi. Busters Arc She briefly appeared with her father and Teslad, as they walked in on an awkward scene involving Kazuya and Cassandra. She watched as Gengo briefly conversed with his grandson and took him elsewhere. She and her sisters are later escorted through town by Su-Na Lee, along with Kazuya, Satellizer, and Ouka. Windy clearly enjoyed herself, as she curiously looked at the sights about her, and the people around her. During the family outing, she noticed Kazuya had become down in the dumps, for reasons she couldn't have discerned at the moment. She noticed Teslad staring at Su-Na's ice cream cone, and quickly alerted Kazuya. Her nephew bought the two of them cones, which elated her to no end. She watched as Teslad pinched Kazuya's cheek in response, then continued on her own cone. A few moments later, she noticed a little girl calling out to Cassandra, who responded by lifting her into the air by the top of her head. A couple of moments later, the girl's mother appeared on the scene, apologized for her daughter's behaviour, and politely asked Cassandra to return Emi her child. Unfortunately, the "Legendary Pandora" tightened her hold on Emi, and then lifted her mother up by the throat. Satellizer and Ouka immediately sprang into action, and Windy casually walked in their path, seemingly amused by their bravado. She then swatted them aside with a single swing of her hammer, her expression never changing. She then turned to her sibling, and took hold of her arm. "Onee-chan, stop," she spoke in a calming voice, "she's not your child. You of all people should know, how sad and terrible it is, to have your child taken from you." She then watched as Cassandra released her hostages, and then led her away from the tragic scene. She's next seen getting dressed for the dinner party with her sisters and Kazuya, and she helps Cassandra get ready. Later, they make their grand entrance, which gets everyone's attention. Windy and her sisters are seated at Elizabeth's table while her nephew went off with Satellizer. Arnett offered her a bottle of wine, but she smelled alcohol and turned it down, saying it wasn't good for the body. She became chagrined as Cassandra accepted the bottle instead, and passed out drunk a few moments later. She's next seen at an indoor pool, with Lucy, Teslad, and Rana as well. As they're enjoying their time together, a Chevalier soldier comes in and informs of them of an emergency within the facility. Though once the soldier recognizes the Legendary Pandora, she reports back to her superiors, then informs that everyone else was to evacuate to the shelter. At first Windy didn't want to evacuate, since she was enjoying herself. Rana then offered to teach her some board games if she complied. "Board games," the pink-haired super soldier asked with a confused look, "what are those?" Before she could have gotten an answer, a pair of hostile intruders broke through the sunroof; Petty Layner and Sawatari Isuzu. Windy immediately attacks Petty, and downs the conceited woman with but a single blow. However, Petty surprisingly recovers, more than could've been said of Windy's last opponent, the Nova Commander of the 12th Nova Clash. Sawatari then releases a Plasma Stigmata powered Freezing. Windy, along with everyone else, is affected by the powerful field. Unfortunately for the Busters, Windy and Teslad were affected in a way they hadn't anticipated. The sisters wore sinister smiles, and their eyes became Nova-like. In light of this development, the pink-haired Buster decided to flee, which left everyone behind, alone with the possessed Legendary Pandoras. Windy heard Rana call out to her, and responded with a powerful Freezing field that immobilized all who remained. Even worse, the Chevalier who remained began to Novalize, which only amused the radically different Windy May. She then took hold of the stricken Chevalier's head, and effortlessly ripped it from her shoulders, as she spoke in a sinister telepathic voice. Though as she turned her attention to Rana, she was blindsided by a blonde newcomer, who actually stunned the Legendary Pandora. She countered with her warhammer, but her opponent blocked it, and then smashed it in half with a mighty blow. Teslad moved in to back her up, but was intercepted by Ouka. Abilities As a Legendary Pandora, she is many times stronger than her more modern incarnations. She has incredible offensive capabilities, as shown when she killed a Pandora-Type Nova with a single blow. Her resiliency is beyond superhuman, as shown when she took an energy blast from the same Pandora-Type Nova at point blank range, and suffered no visible injuries. Her Volt Weapon takes the form of a large war-hammer. It is capable of releasing a light that heals injured Pandora as well as revive the dead, as she demonstrated with Roxanne Elipton. Upon being hit by Sawatari Isuzu's powerful Freezing field, Windy tapped into her true Nova abilities. She demonstrated that she could release her own Freesing, and it is so powerful that a Chevalier Pandora Novalized after being caught in the field after a few seconds whilst Rana Linchen, a transcendent Pandora, struggled to retain her sanity. She can also use telepathy, as she did before she healed Kazuya and the others. Unfortunately, she could still use telepathy when she and Teslad became like N3 Novas. Relationships Gengo Aoi Windy's creator and biological "father" who refers to the Legendary Pandora as his daughters. Su-Na Lee Gengo's assistant, who awakened Windy and the other sisters from their long slumber. Maria Lancelot Windy was created from Maria's DNA, which essentially makes her Maria's daughter. Chiffon Fairchild One of Windy's sisters, the first to have been awakened by Gengo Aoi. It is unknown if Windy is aware of her sister's death in Alaska a month before her own awakening. Lucy Renault Another of Windy's sisters, who awakened a year previously and secretly joined Gengo's Valkyrie contingent. Cassandra Another of Windy's sisters, who awakened with her during the 12th Nova Clash. When Ouka Tenjouin and Satellizer L. Bridget attempted to have assaulted Cassandra for attacking a civilian woman, Windy is amused by their bravado. She is also very much aware of Cassandra's past with Kazuya and his mother, and was quick to reprimand and calm Cassandra when her hidden emotions from the past resurfaced. Kazuya Aoi Windy's nephew, she introduced herself to him and to the other sisters when they arrived. Trivia *Her official title is Lab 13 "Legendary Pandora" Number Three. *Unless the sisters of Lab 13 could share Cassandra's memories of Kazuya, Windy May likely recognized Kazuya as a youthful "Spitting image of Gengo Aoi". References Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Lab 13